Shattered
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: Set BD, Jake's POV. MA AU. Warning: very dark; character deaths. Bella wakes up as a newborn vampire; a proper one.


**One of my one shots for the Truly Anon Twi fic contest. 45 photo prompts, I wrote 13 stories. Clearly have major issues... lol**

**Prompt 37 – was a pile of broken glass with a torn note lying on the top of it - the note said 'i love you' the love had been crossed out and replaced with loved.**

**Rating: MA**

**Disclaimer:**** _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their Gods._**

**Word count: 2000**

**Set in Breaking dawn - no baby imprint. Warning. Very, very dark with character deaths**

**I hated the marysue perfect vampire that Bella became. SM broke her own canon; newborns were supposed to be feral and wild for a good six months to a year. Bella didn't do six minutes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered<strong>

Bella chose Edward, Jake could cope with that… well, not well… but, you know. He was rich, Jake was poor. He was pretty, Jake was not. At least he didn't think so. Then she wanted to get married to him. Ugh. Married.

The whole fluffy white dress, full on wedding type wedding. No expense spared.

He couldn't have paid for that… his would have been a simple blanket ceremony on the beach.

And then she told him… at the wedding, as they were carefully dancing together, that she wanted to have sex with the vampire while she was still human. That was too much for him. She had no idea.

She had no idea how people behaved during sex! And neither did Edward; they were both virgins.

A virgin.

She'd bleed and he'd bite her. Jake could imagine all too easily, how it would play out. He'd be coming; lose control and sink his fangs into her. Assuming vamps even did that - came, that is. Not that he was sure how Edward got a stone dick up in the first place… no blood 'n all. And she'd be under him. As if they'd try a different position for the virginal first time

And he really wasn't going to ask him, 'Oh hey, the first time you have sex with the fragile breakable human girl. Let her be on top so she can run away screaming.' Yeah, like she'd do that. She'd been inexorably committing suicide from the first day she had met him.

And she knew it.

She was literally going to kill herself for him. Because he was pretty and rich.

Ugh.

It made Jake's teeth hurt.

Mostly because he was gritting his teeth so hard that it hurt his jaw.

So he lost his shit. Yeah - Sam and Seth dragged him away from her. Seth was human, Sam wolf. And Jake was just embarrassed. Quil was there and his dad and thank Christ he didn't phase into a wolf and really ruin everything… but yeah… he was not happy.

He had really hoped that he wouldn't lose it that badly. But Bella wanted to fuck a dead thing. That …he could not understand.

But in some freaky weird way… he still loved her. He told her that he would love her until her heart stopped beating and he meant it. He almost thought that he had imprinted on her, except for some reason she didn't feel him back… you know? He just kept letting her treat him like shit. Every time she rejected him, he kept coming back for more. She had stomped on his heart and caused him more pain than anything else. And he'd had half his bones broken by a newborn vampire. He knew pain.

But Bella Swan cut him up worse than anything else.

So she headed off on her honeymoon. Fuck knows where they were going. Jake would bet that it was rich and extravagant and exotic and anything else that would cost a fortune.

Ugh.

He lay on the bed in his little room and beat himself up about it. If he had just loved her _enough_… she wouldn't be doing this. He couldn't even beat himself off about it. Nothing killed a hard on like thinking about fucking dead things.

And she came back and something was wrong. He just knew it.

She was pregnant.

What a dickwad.

For all his money and his years of training as a doctor, Edward didn't even know to put a cover on it. Jeez, his father had drilled it into him from the age of twelve; if it's not on, it's not on.

What a douchebag Edward was. And now he was all whiny and sad. Poor Bella was being torn apart inside because of him. And he didn't know her at all. Fancy thinking that she would let him kill the child?

And offering her to Jake to have a child with, like she belonged to him and didn't have a brain of her own? It made Jake want to bite him and not in a good way. Tear his fucking head off. That's what it made Jake want to do.

He still had that need to look after Bella. He stood outside their freaking perfect house and he fought for her. Against his own friends and his own pack. He split off and formed a splinter pack. He kept fighting for her, even when she wouldn't fight for herself. She fought for her baby, but not for herself. The baby that was killing her. Everyone knew it.

So eventually he and Edward 'saved' her. Well Edward, finally killed her. Her heart stopped beating. That freaky thing inside her broke her spine and she vomited blood all over the room. Edward bit her a dozen times and injected venom straight into her heart.

And he made her live again. It was wrong. It was all wrong.

But Jake had given him permission. They had emotionally beaten him into it. He knew it. But he still did it. He loved her. And he wanted her to be happy. If being dead made her happy. So be it.

He thought his tribe and his father might be angry.

And that demon child lived.

Wrong. So wrong.

Three days.

She was 'asleep'.

Three days for her to wake up.

The pack was loitering.

He knew it.

They were waiting for him. He was their true alpha. They wanted him back on their side. His inner wolf whined. She was dead now. Whatever link he had to her was gone.

Jake was torn.

Again.

**Bella Swan always made him make choices that were too hard.**

And he had taken Seth and Leah with him. If it was just him? He didn't know what he would do. Run away again… maybe? Go lone wolf. But he couldn't take the Clearwaters down with him.

So the Cullens waited.

On increasingly sharper tenterhooks.

The tension rose.

Finally, Alice announced the second that she would wake up.

She was alive, but she wasn't.

And she wasn't Bella. She woke up and she watched dust motes dance past her eyes. She wondered at the extra colours in the spectrum. She stared at Edward's face for too long. Jasper was intensely reading her emotions. She was all calm and placid. If she was going to lose it, he could calm her down with a wave of his Pathokinesis gift.

She approached him… and she reached out a finger gently towards his face and tore his head off.

She was a freakily strong newborn vampire, with blazing red eyes.

She wasn't angry and she wasn't upset; she was just a psychopath. She had no remorse. She had no empathy.

She wasn't human.

She went completely wild.

She was smart. Bella had always been smart. She had taken down Jasper first. Edward was useless and ineffectual as a fighter. He kept trying to appeal to her humanity. Begging her to remember him and to remember how much she loved him.

But she didn't have any anymore.

The Cullens prided themselves on their relationships. And now Bella used them against them. Taking out Jasper meant Alice froze. Her gift had failed her for the first time ever. Maybe her mind had tried to cover the death of her mate. But she just sat there and held her mate's headless corpse and wailed and keened. Jasper had been the one so experienced with newborns.

Emmett tried to hold Bella off but she was so strong. She got past him. She completely ignored Edward; he wasn't a threat to her at all.

She went for Rose, because Rose had taken her baby.

All Rose had ever wanted was her baby. She wasn't her friend. She was queen bee in her little world. Bella had appealed to Rose to save the baby when she phoned her from the airport. Edward hadn't seen that one coming. And neither had Alice.

Again, Bella wasn't stupid. Edward was planning to abort it. That was hardly the act of a new husband. Of someone who loved her.

She knew he had tried to offer their firstborn to Jake, effectively. You do it, Jake. You get her pregnant. You give her the child she wants. That was just messed up, on so many levels.

Emmett tried to stop her. He adored Rose. But Rose was just trying to protect the baby. Bella leapt from the top of the stairs and virtually landed on the blond. She tore the baby out of Rose's arms. She tossed it onto the sofa. And then she tore Rose's arms off. Rose fought like a girl and Bella fought like an animal. She was all teeth and claws.

Emmett stopped fighting her. He let her kill him. Once Rose was gone, Emmett had no reason to live.

Now the Cullens were down to a frozen Alice, a sobbing Esme, a bewildered Carlisle and a completely ineffectual Edward.

It didn't take her long to deal with them.

The pack heard it, but they were too far away. Alice and Edward had insisted they all go a massive distance from the house. The pack blocked Alice's visions.

They were coming. As fast as they could and it would not be fast enough.

Jake got there first.

He came through the plate glass window.

She was standing on the bodies of her adopted family.

It was Bella. He hesitated for a split second.

But then he realised that it wasn't Bella. His Bella would never have held her own baby in the air by one leg. He went for her, but she swung the baby around and smashed its head into the coffee table.

Jake took her head off a millisecond later.

The pack tore the whole house apart. The wolves could not be contained. It was an unstoppable mix of rage and grief and frustration. That it had happened on their watch. Jake led them. He was almost completely berserk.

He had started to like the Cullens. Rose with her blond jokes. Emmett with his X-box, Jasper with his quiet dignity. Esme with her freaking dimples. Carlisle with his endless compassion. Alice with her headaches, sleeping near him.

And Edward.

It was all Edward's fault.

If he had never touched her, none of this would have happened. If he had left her in the woods and never come back, none of this would have happened. If he had actually committed suicide in a less unsuccessful way than doing it in Volterra, none of this would have happened.

The house was a ruin.

They were going to burn it.

They piled all the bodies in the centre. Even the baby. They couldn't begin to explain the birth to authorities, let alone it's death.

Jake wrote a note. He wrote 'I love you.' His last message to her; to _his_ Bella. He looked at it again and he realised something.

He crossed it out. He changed it to 'loved'.

He threw it on the shattered glass from the front window.

"Burn it," he barked to his pack.

He turned and he walked away.

FF_2154210_696377712 - 12/02/2012 7:37:00 PM


End file.
